


As Pretty As The Day We Met

by Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark (Serendipityruki17)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: After Buu Saga, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityruki17/pseuds/Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark
Summary: Chichi keeps growing older, but Goku looks like he hasn't aged at all. Chichi is troubled by her appearance, she keeps thinking she's getting too old. Can Goku help make Chichi realize that he loves her no matter how she looks like? Short One-shot!





	As Pretty As The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally Posted in Fanfic.net by myself like 5 years ago, but I loved this one shot so much I decided to post it here too. )  
> Hey there! Here's a one-shot for all those Goku and Chichi lovers like myself. Hope you Enjoy  
> A/N: I don't think Chichi is old at the end of the buu saga, more like I feel like she herself felt she was old because at the end of DBZ she was insecure about her appearance. This is where the story was inspired, but by no means is it to say that Chichi is old. She isn't! Also I didn't place this story in the GT timeline because GT is nonexistent to me lol.

**_As Pretty As The Day We Met._ **

_\- Days after Buu was defeated._

The streets were noisy, full of activity now that everyone was alive again. Chichi was just doing the grocery shopping, picking up the needs like she was used to.

" Watch it old hag," a kid bumped his shoulders next to her on his way towards the other aisle.

" Excuse me? " Chichi placed a hand on her hip, "What did you just call me young man?"

" Old Lady that's what I called you, you're blocking out the whole aisle jeez," the young man grumbled, obviously having no respect.

" Old Lady! I happen to be young for my age how dare you-"

" Yeah right," the kid left running.

" Hmph," Chichi absently touched her face. A huge mistake, she instantly felt how it wasn't as smooth as it used to be. Her fingers trailed to her forehead. Another mistake, she felt the lines of the wrinkles in her face. Although she tried to not get the comment get her, she couldn't help it. It bothered her more than she let on. She was in her 30's, but she couldn't do the same things she could do when she was younger.

" Oh! Hey Chichi," Bulma greeted " I almost didn't recognize you. How are you?"

Chichi twitch on that thought. " What do you mean? Do I look different?"

"Huh?" Bulma attention focused on Trunks and Vegeta who were on their getaway escape from shopping. " Hey! Where do you think you two are going! You're supposed to help me shop today!"

Vegeta and Trunks both froze in place, midway from the exit. Trunks groaned " Come on Mom,"

" No buts, you two promise to help me and that's exactly what you'll do. Say hello to Goku and Gohan for me Chichi," Bulma rushed to catch up with Vegeta and Trunks before they got too far away.

" Bye," Chichi frowned, noticing that even though Bulma was older than Chichi by a couple of years, she still look young enough to catch the attention of some of the men around the store. Unlike her. Bulma was still gorgeous. With a sigh, Chichi headed towards her home.

_Do I look old? I have been frowning a lot these past years. Maybe I aged twice as much-_

The thoughts crossed her mind as she entered her house.

" Mom, I'm heading towards Videl house tonight," Gohan helped carry the grocery bags to the kitchen.

"Tonight? It's pretty late now, are you planning to spend the night with her?"

" Ahm. I'm not sure...-I mean no- not like that it's just we have this school project and we really need to finish it by tomorrow. So it's just all school business I promise-," Gohan flushed, stammering.

" Really...all right, but be careful," Chichi sighed seeing Gohan smile spread. She could tell he was anxious to visit his girlfriend. _Sigh the feeling of being young and in love_ , Chichi thought as she watched Gohan wave from the window goodbye. She smiled remembering how it felt when she was in love...and young. Chichi began setting up for dinner. As she set up the thoughts bothered her more. Her back ached more, what if her hair turned gray next thing she knew. She shivered at the thought. Her youth was definitely leaving her.

The noise of laughter came from the window. When she glanced out she saw Goku playing with Goten outside. They were having the time of their life, chasing each other, with large grins spread all over their faces. Chichi grumbled. Even her husband hadn't age much at all, he looked like he was in his 20's still. In fact since he died he hadn't age a bit while Chichi age enough for both of them. _It's so unfair_ , Chichi crossed her arms in front of her.

" Goku! Goten it's time to eat!" she called.

Goku glanced up at her from the window. He smiled broadly, like a young kid. " Oh! Great! Food!" the next moment he was in the kitchen already seated. Goten coming a moment later. " Smells delicious Chichi!'' Goku sniffed, the grin still not disappearing.

Chichi was mesmerized by his grin. She always had been, it was one of the reason she loved him. Yet, that only made her think that her husband was still drop-dead gorgeous and she ...-

" It's unfair!" she blurted angrily, slamming her fist on the table.

"Huh?" Goku and Goten stared at Chichi confused.

Instead of explaining herself she placed their plate down.

" Is something wrong Chichi?" Goku tilted his head a little, he wasn't sure why Chichi was mad but he learned from the past that most of the time it was because of him.

" No. I'm just...not hungry-" Chichi sighed, walking away.

Goku could've almost had a heart attack. _Who can say no to food?!_

" Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" Goten asked, also noticing her odd behavior.

" I don't know," Goku replied, clearly mystified. Suddenly the food didn't seem as good as he remembered.

Meanwhile Chichi headed towards the bathroom to examine herself. In the mirror it was obvious how much she had aged. With a frown she started criticizing herself in the mirror. She was getting old! The inevitable was happening to her and she couldn't stop it. She came out of the bathroom with the wet sensation of tears.

" Chichi?" Goku noticed immediately.

Chichi tried wiping her eyes too late. " What?" she demanded, trying to calm her voice.

Goku wasn't a complete idiot though, he clearly knew something was really wrong now. " Um..Chichi what's wrong?" he casted her a glance of worry.

" Nothing, just leave me alone," Chichi snapped, regretting it a moment later. Goku was only concerned about her well-being. She didn't have to snap at him. It wasn't his fault that Chichi was getting old and he wasn't. Without another word she left to their room. Once there she collapsed on the bed. This time unable to suppress the tears. It shouldn't bother her that she was getting older, everyone had to get older, but the thought still bothered her. As the time passed more awful thoughts came. _How could Goku still like me when I'm so old now_ , that thought led to another. _Come to think about it, Goku and I haven't really had time to ourselves since he came back from the dead. We haven't made love since, not even...kissed. The only thing we had were a couple of pecks in the cheek, but from me. But what if he doesn't like me anymore because I'm too old now!_ Chichi gripped the edge of the pillow and sobbed.

A long moment later the door swung open. Chichi didn't turn to see who it was, she already knew. There was a moment of silence, then she heard his footsteps approaching.

" Chichi," his tone made her want to turn around to face him, but she was a wreck right now.

Another wave of silence...

" I'm sorry," he said.

That did make her turn. When she turned she saw the worried look on Goku face, he looked miserable and uncomfortable.

" Why are you sorry?" Chichi's eyebrows crossed in concern.

" Well..," Goku scratch the back of his head " whenever you cry it's usually because I did something stupid and I can't think of what I did to you but I'm sorry."

Chichi lips turned a little. Goku was apologizing for something he didn't even do. " It's not you I'm upset about, you did nothing wrong," she explained hoping to ease his worry.

" It's not my fault!," relief washed through his face, then worry again. "-but then...why are you crying?"

Chichi sighed sitting up in the bed. " How do I look to you Goku?"

" Huh? What do you mean," Goku frowned, thinking it was some sort of trick question.

" Look at me!" Chichi demanded suddenly.

" I am looking at you," Goku responded bewildered.

" I AM OLD! Can't you see how ugly I'm getting!" finally Chichi burst.

" Ugly?" Goku frowned.

" I know! I am getting so old. I am no longer as pretty as I was when I was younger! Then you are still as good-looking as the day I met you. You haven't age at all! In a couple of years you'll still look the same, but me I'll probably look like a grandma!" Chichi covered her face.

Goku's frown only deepen.

" Even worse you'll probably go find yourself at better young good looking wife and be with her instead," Chichi continued to sob.

At that statement Goku hands clench automatically. " Chichi what are you talking about?" he didn't understand why she was so upset about that. He kneeled close to her, removing her hands from her face.

" I would never leave you for another wife,'' his eyes locked with Chichi.

" But...I'm so old," Chichi replied confused.

" No you're not what makes you think that?'' Goku hands grip on hers, holding gently.

" Goku. I look twice as old as I did when you left me, in the meantime you haven't age a bit," Chichi pointed out.

Goku looked down at himself, with a smile. " Guess I haven't. But you're beautiful," Goku responded now returning his gaze back to hers.

Chichi stared in amazement. " R-Really? No! You're just saying that to comfort me," Chichi frowned. " I'm not as pretty anymore, much less beautiful stop lying," Chichi took her hand back from Goku's hold.

Goku shook his head. " Chi you're beautiful to me," he genuinely clarified.

That made Chichi heart race, she stared back at her husband skeptically, still not believing him. Goku reach up to touch her face.

" Sure you did get a little older from before, but I've watched you each day when I was dead-"

" You did?" again disbelief crossed Chichi face.

Goku nodded. " Yup. Everyday I watched you and you never look ugly to me. Never not even now. As years gone by each different thing about you makes me appreciate it even more. Those lines in your forehead remind me so much of the scolds you would give me. Heck you might have aged 7 years more, but you're still as pretty as the day I met you," Goku tenderly stroke her face with his finger.

Chichi gasped, such lovely words she hardly heard coming from Goku. Chichi thought she was dreaming.

" You tell me this now," was all she could say half-dazed.

" I thought you knew," Goku replied, a laugh emerging from him. " besides there's no other woman who would cook as good as you Chi or put up with me like you have."

" That's a damn truth," Chichi muttered remembering all the suffering she had to go through when Goku left to save the world and died, only to come back and have it happen all over again. Chichi sometimes felt she was lucky to have someone like Goku, but now she realize it worked both ways. They were lucky to have each other.

Goku laughed in a sudden motion picking Chichi up and gathering her into his arms.

" Don't toss me out the sky! I don't think I can handle a toss that high again!" Chichi instantly gripped onto Goku's neck, remembering the last time Goku tossed her.

" Jeez Chichi you're so fragile," Goku laughed, holding her tighter.

Soon enough Chichi began laughing herself. Chichi held tightly to her husband, her childlike massively strong husband. " I have a question Goku,"

" Hm?" Goku glanced down at her.

" Why haven't you kissed me since you've return?" she demanded now.

" Oh. That." Goku placed her down again. " About that..mmm well...jeez Chichi I haven't seen you since I died. I wasn't sure if it was still okay to do those stuff, you know marriage is still complicated for me. I just didn't know how to approach you. Every time I tried you would do something else or say something like you're too busy. Plus I thought you were still a little mad for abandoning you before the cell games."

Chichi recalled shortly when she was doing the dishes and Goku had been awkwardly standing behind her as if waiting for something. How could she have been so blind, she shook her head, standing on her tippy toes she gave Goku a small kiss.

" I'm sorry," she apologized.

Goku responded with an immediate return kiss, as he brought her lips smashing into his. Things soon got out of control as they continued kissing. Partly from all those years gone without them touching each other or having each other company. The way things were going there was only one clear thought that crossed Chichi before continuing any further.

" Goku, what about Goten?" she spoke between his mouth on hers.

" I took care of him. Before I came here I told Piccolo to take care of him for the night, it's just us tonight," Goku replied with a smug look.

" What?! But how did you know we would-"Chichi stared at Goku incredulous.

" I didn't. I just thought we needed to sort things out without Gohan or Goten here,"

The next few hours Chichi had forgotten all about her anxiety, she let the man she loved take her into a vast of another world where just the two of them existed. Goku on the other hand felt like each new thing he found on Chichi changing body was something he loved more about her. He loved her just the way she was, he wouldn't have her any other way. No other woman he'd met has he cared so deeply for. If it wasn't for Chichi, Goku probably would've never known how it felt to fight for someone life so much that it pain him to think of something else happening. This gorgeous woman underneath him was his.

Once they were lying next to each other, Chichi right next to him sleeping soundlessly. He smiled at her. Appreciating every detail on her face as she slept. Her hair was still as smooth as he remembered, her skin just as warm. Goku found it ridiculous how Chichi thought herself ugly and old. _What justifies being old anyway?_ he thought to himself, _together we have age since we met. Since I found out what love is, what it meant. Together we have both become old whether it affected how we look or not._ Goku smiled at Chichi. She could've grown another leg, eye, have a million hands, whatever, he still loved her and nothing in the universe could change that.

" I will love you no matter what," he replied, it was easy saying words like this now that he knew for sure that they were true.

" Same here," Chichi whispered, opening her eyes.

" Ah! You were awake!" Goku gasped.

Chichi nodded with a wide smile she laced her fingers with his. " You know, it doesn't matter how old I get as long as I can spend them with you," she wrapped her arms around him just as Goku kissed her once again. They remain kissing until a churn came from Goku stomach.

" Oh, I almost forgot. I'm starving I didn't eat yesterday!" Goku laughed.

Chichi frowned. " Hmm...Fine but we'll pick this up later okay," she firmly told him.

Goku obediently nodded. " Yes Ma'am"

Indeed, that night they pick up where they left off.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go folks. If you want more one-shots from these two tell me


End file.
